


Theon and Sansa

by wcl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Fluff in the Beginning, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light At the End Of the Tunnel, Modern AU, Theonsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcl/pseuds/wcl
Summary: Theon and Sansa might be ready to start a life together. But to understand where they are now and how far they have come you must first go back to the beginning.(Formally summarized as "a Modern AU about Theon and Sansa")





	Theon and Sansa

Chapter One

As Sansa unlocked her apartment door she signed. It had been a long week at work and Theon was still on a fishing trip with her brother Robb for his bachelor party. Robb was engaged to Sansa’s best friend Margaery and the wedding was a month away. So Robb, Theon, Jon, Bran, and Sam were in Pyke for five days with hardly any cell service. When Sansa entered the apartment she flipped on the light and closed and locked the door. Leaving her keys in the bowl and her heels by the door she headed strait to the fridge where the wine was waiting for her. She hated him being away, especially when it was for so long. They’d been dating a year and half and had moved in together after a year. But their relationship truly started long before that.  
After pouring a glass and changing into her sleep shorts and one of Theon’s shirts, Sansa headed strait to the couch and flipped on the tv. It was Friday so she could stay up as late as she wanted watching trashy reality tv and not have to worry about going to work the next day. She finished her glass of whine and laid down on their gray couch. Pulling a white fuzzy throw blanket over her she let her eyes shut and sleep take her.  
At 5:32 Sansa woke to the sound of a loud bang and cursing. Before she even fully opened her eyes she knew what it was. Sansa had forgotten to put her heels in the closet when she had gotten home from work and Theon had tripped over them. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Making eye contact with him on the floor next to the door he broke into a smile. “I thought you would be in bed. I was trying not to wake you”  
“I thought you weren’t supposed to home until Sunday?” She said as he walked over to sit next to her. Pulling her legs up onto his lap he responded,  
“Margaery flipped out and made us bring Robb home early, something about center pieces I guess”  
"Oh yeah its a mess but it brought you home to me early so its okay with me at the moment" she said as she reached up and pressed a kiss against his lips. His hands went to her hips and pulled up to straddle him and she deepened the kiss. Theon wrapped one arm around Sansa's waist and brought his other hand up to her face. She pulled away, out of breath and rested her forehead on his.  
Theon whispered, "I missed you" With her hands resting on his chest she whispered back,  
"I missed you more." She responded as she dipped her head back into the kiss. Theon made quick work of taking off Sansa's shirt and tossing it somewhere to be lost in the living room. Sansa in turn took his shirt off just as quickly and it joined her own shirt on the floor. In a flash Theon had lifted them both and was carrying Sansa to their bedroom. After dropping her on the bed he quickly pulled her shorts down, underwear coming with. Sansa then lay completely naked as Theon stood over her shirtless. He began a trail of kisses starting at her ankle making his way up to her thigh. Just as he neared the place she wanted him to kiss most he pulled away. She moaned in frustration at the loss of contact. She lifted her head up to meet his storm blue eyes and to see him removing his own pants and underwear. Theon then crawled over her body until they were face to face and her legs on either side of him. He placed a slow and soft kiss on her lips and positioned himself to enter her. Sansa wrapped one arm around him and brought the other up to run her fingers through his hair. He entered her slowly allowing her to adjust and then quickened the pace. "Theon" she moaned as he moved inside of her and reached down to rub her clit. She was getting close to her unraveling and Theon knew it. He had been gone for only three days and it had already been too long. Sansa pulled at his dirty blonde hair as the last few strokes did her in. She came undone loudly moaning Theon's name and the sight alone made him cum right with her. Panting he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.   
"Maybe I should go away more often if this is the way I get welcomed home" Theon said with a smirk.  
"Oh shut up" she replied while laughing a little. Theon liked to joke but he truly hated being away from her. Whenever she was traveling for work or he was working late he missed her like crazy. Which is weird to him because he truly never thought he would ever be with Sansa like this.  
She had always been just Robb’s little sister to him until one year he and Robb went to the Stark home for Thanksgiving after being away. He was 19 and she was 16 and suddenly she was… wow. She was drop dead gorgeous to him. And not only that suddenly she wasn’t that annoying kid anymore who followed him and Robb around. She was funny and smart and Theon just loved to listen to her talk. But then he and Robb went back to college and Sansa got a boyfriend and life went on for a while. “Goodnight love” Theon said as he kissed her forehead. When she didn’t respond he knew she was already fast asleep.  
————————

A week later Theon was sitting at the island in their kitchen waiting for Sansa to get ready. They were going out with Robb and Margaery for drinks. Sansa had been getting ready for the last hour. Her and Margaery had been best friends since high school. Now they both work for Tyrell Fashion Inc. Sansa has worked her way up to become the Production Manager over the past three years and Theon couldn't be prouder of her. Unfortunately though that meant she had to travel a lot. “Babe we’re supposed to be picking Robb and Margaery up in 5 minutes” Theon yelled in the direction of the bedroom.  
“Just need a few more minutes” he heard her faint reply. He texted Robb letting him know that they were probably going to be late. He responded quickly that Margaery wasn’t ready either and that it was no problem. Theon wasn’t exactly excited for tonight. He had to leave his bar in the hands of 18 year old Rickon, who promised that it wouldn’t come burning down if Theon wasn’t there for a night. He was very skeptical. But Sansa insisted they do this so here he was.  
When Sansa finally emerged from their bedroom after what felt like hours, he couldn’t find a single reason to complain or ask why she took so long. She looked amazing. Her long red hair was swept up into a curly ponytail and she wore a tight black dress that hugged every single one of her perfect curves and came to an end right above her knee. And to top it all off she wore the strappy black heels that made Theon go wild every time.  
“Beautiful” he said as he stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and responded,  
“You don’t look so bad yourself” with a wink. He wore black jeans and a blue button up and his curly hair was about as tame as it got.When they arrived at the high end club Sansa held Theon’s hand as they entered. The bouncer looked at Theon with a look on his face that seemed to say 'How the hell did you get a girl like that to go along with a guy like you'. And Theon understood because he asked himself that question every time he looked at Sansa.  
Once inside Robb and Theon stood at a table while Sansa and Margaery danced. Theon was doing shot after shot with Robb and was on the fast track to being absolutely wasted. Sansa had agreed to be tonights designated driver. The music was loud and his head was buzzing. The song Sansa had been dancing to ended and switched over to something slower. He took one more shot of tequila, making that his fifth and made his way to his girl on the dance floor. When he reached her he wrapped one arm around her waist and had her hand in the other. Sansa moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
"You smell like tequila" Sansa said to him  
"You smell like heaven" Theon responded and leant down and kissed her neck.   
"I drove tonight so that means you have to drive the night of Robbs wedding and I get to get hammered."She said with a laugh.  
"We'll get an Uber love" he responded laughing. They swayed for the song of the song but by the end Theon could hardly hold himself up. Once they were back at the table Robb and Theon could hardly control themselves. Everything was funny to them, neither could stop laughing. Or yelling for that matter. "Robb I swear that guy was totally checking them out!" Theon slurred, "Like his whole head was one way but his eyes man, his eyes were like 'look at those chics' you know" "Who, I'll fight 'em I don't even care I'll do it, right now lets do this" Robb replied barley getting the words out of his mouth while attempting to pound on his own chest to rile himself up. After about 25 minutes of that Margaery and Sansa decided it was time to get them home. As Sansa was buckling Theon into the back seat of her car he grabbed her by the face with both hands and pulled her into a long kiss. She pulled away after a moment and was a few inches away from his face when Theon said,  
"Lets get Married"


End file.
